


True Love always Finds it's Way

by MorningDew62937



Category: Pokemon, pokemon xy
Genre: F/M, SatoSere, amourshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningDew62937/pseuds/MorningDew62937
Summary: Serena is in Hoenn and Ash in Alola. But even though they are seperated, they never stop thinking about each other. Serena enters her first contest and Ash watches her whole performance, overjoyed. Kukui gets suspicious of Ash's strange actions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A story from my favorite ship ever, amourshipping! I hope you enjoy this...

Serena took a deep breath. Today was her first contest in the Hoenn Region. She sat in the waiting room and watched the other coordinators perform. For her first contest performance Serena had chosen a different outfit than she had for performances. Serena was wearing a turquoise sleeveless dress with a red stripe, the skirt flared out at the end and to top the outfit she had a red bow in her short hair  
The TV turned to look at the roaring crowd as Serena intently watched. She searched through the crowd to see, however unlikely it may have been, if there was a boy with a Pikachu in the crowd. As she had thought, no one had come just to see her. Not even him. He was probably training a Pokémon right now, probably not thinking about her. Maybe he had even forgot about her.  
"Serena, you're up next!" A woman's voice called. Serena reminded herself that it was just like a showcase. She just had to show off her Pokémon, not hard, right? What she was really worried about was the battle round. Could her Pokémon handle a battle? She hoped so. They had been training for weeks.  
She walked through the gray doors and down the empty, lifeless hallway. Serena saw the previous girl walk past her and Serena knew it was her turn to shine.  
"And now, for the first time ever, Serena!" Serena saw a woman in a pink dress call. Serena grasped her Pokéball, took a deep and rushed out the tunnel, smiling brightly to cover her nervousness.  
"Sylveon, let's go!" Serena called, letting the fox-like Pokémon out of her capsule along with many pink hearts.  
"Let's start off with Swift!" She called out, loud enough for the whole crowd to hear. Serena had to use all of her will-power not to breakdown in nervousness  
Golden stars surrounded Sylveon in a circle as the beginning of Serena's combo. Then, without being told anything (the result of training to hard) Sylvonn let out a Fairy Wind just as Serena had planned. The sudden pink gust lifted Sylveon and all of the stars into the air.   
Sylveon spread out her ribbons, letting her glide spread up quite a bit. Once she was above them, Sylveon let the stars collide into each other, creating a small explosion that broke the wind.  
Sylveon did an adorable flip before gracefully landing back in the ground among lots of gold and pink, sparkling dust. Sylveon curled her ribbons and the falling dust made them sparkle beautifully. Serena curtsied as her Pokémon let the dust cover the audience by quickly spreading her ribbons out.  
No one made a sound. Serena bit her lip, thinking no one enjoyed, hence why they weren't applauding. After a few seconds of awkward silence the crowd went crazy. They were standing up, whistling and screaming "GO SERENA!". Serena couldn't believe how much the crowd loved her performance. Serena's face swiftly transformed into a smile as she turned to face the judges.  
The man who had been announced as Mr. Sukizo started "Remarkable! Simply remarkable," Serena giggled at the man's use of the word "remarkable".  
Nurse Joy went next "It was incredible! You really showed off Sylveon's natural grace and cuteness!" Serena's smiled widened at all of the support she was getting.  
That last of the trio, Mr. Contesta, made his statement which brightened her day the most. "That was incredible! If I saw that and didn't know it was your first contest I would've thought that you were a Top Coordinator!" Serena gasped at the praise she had received. Not in a million years would she have thought that she would be called a Top Coordinator, on the first round of her first contest.  
The contest closed and Serena walked back to the Pokémon center where she was staying. Although she was starving and should've probably went out to eat, she had a few calls to make.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for the first chapter! I will try to update this along with Cat's Honor.


End file.
